A Yellow Foam Ball
by Havenhaven
Summary: FE:SS AU, Glen enjoys annoying his brother, especially about a certain redhead, and reminds him about protection. SethCormag


Tossing a foam ball upwards to the white plaster ceiling and then catching it could only entertain a person for so long. Glen was quickly approaching the 'for so long' timeframe.

Glen cupped the yellow foam in his hands and pressed his palms together, squeezing the last pockets of air from the toy, making it take on the appearance of a raisin. Towards the ceiling it was released, spinning rapidly, before falling towards the beaten couch and outstretched tan hands. An orange cushion knocked the ball from its intended path and caused it to fall to the cold floor as it slowly regained its girth, prey for any lurking creatures.

"I was using that," Glen quipped, snatching the cushion and tossing it back to his scowling brother in the recliner chair adjacent to the couch.

"Now you're not." Cormag wound his arms around the cushion and glowered over the top. His eyes snuck to the wall clock before racing back and locking with Glen's amused stare. "You don't have to wait until I leave, I'm fine waiting by myself."

Glen stretched his legs across the short table in front of the television and twisted his neck to watch the lurking Genarog rally his larger feline companion and ambush the yellow foam ball. " My cat's smarter than yours," Glen challenged. Cormag pulled the lever beneath the armrest and reclined the chair to see behind the couch.

"Is not, yours is too fat and stupid to even try for the ball." The red tabby yawned widely before stalking past the stationary toy. His tail flicked out lightly, tapping the ball and startling Genarog, who had snuck very close to the backside of the ball in an attempt to determine if it lived, before he leapt to the back of the couch to stretch along its edge.

Cormag scowled and returned to timing how long he could hold his breath, the reason he'd given Glen for staring at the rotating hands.

"You know," Glen began, "I don't think your boyfriend has-"

"Don't call him that!" Cormag snapped, "and he's not."

"Sorry, but 'man-friend' doesn't sound better." Glen replied, "I don't think he's ever been late, early usually." Cormag rolled his eyes and watched as Genarog scaled the back of the couch. The gray paws reached the top, followed by an inquisitive gray head. The cat locked eyes with his dark red counterpart as his hind legs beat against the couch back to find support. Cormag smirked as his cat slowly raised a single paw, and then rapped it once against the other's head. The cats raced off the couch and scurried into the kitchen.

"See? Your cat sucks." Glen ignored the chuckles and concentrated on the swinging hands.

"He's only got a few minutes left. He said five?"

"Ya, five. I don't care if he's late- Shut up! Go and hangout with your lackeys, I can wait!" Glen dropped his head against the couch back and smiled.

"I'm going to wait until you two leave."

"What if we decide to stay here? Go, I can handle the apartment." Cormag jiggled the lever and kicked the recliner when it didn't reset. He kicked it again and scurried to stay upright as the chair back snapped forward and rocked the ponderous frame.

"Nope, I'm gonna lock the door after I leave, since I can't trust you to."

"Once, brother, I forgot once!" The clock boomed gloomily, proclaiming that five o'clock had arrived.

"Should we call the police, Cormag? Something must of happened, he's nearly late. He's only got sixty seconds, I'm not sure he'll make it." Glen turned to look at his brother, who was staring at the clock and had hid most of his face behind the orange cushion. "I was kidding, Cormag. He's fine, he probably left the water on or something." Glen sighed. Cormag glared at the floor, trying to ignore the miniscule clicking of the second hand.

Glen groaned and stood, " Since we've got some time before your man-friend gets here, I want to talk to you about STD's-" The orange cushion made contact with his face as Cormag leapt from the chair. The couch shuffled backwards, pushed by the thrashing brothers. Cormag bent Glen's left arm behind his back and shoved his face against the carpet. The older blonde laughed fully and rolled over, bringing his body to rest over Cormag, who was sandwiched between the floor, the couch, and his brother's body. Glen felt teeth sink in his shoulder and tried to rise, stopping when his arm was twisted further. He saw the door knob begin to twist and let his body fall back, effectively crushing his younger brother and causing the teeth to retract from his shoulder.

The door swung open to reveal a breathless redhead, who watched the minute hand click once and laughed triumphantly. A groan caught his attention. He circled the couch and stopped at the recliner, laughing slightly. "Evening, Glen. How was your game?"

The man's arm was released as he stood and stretched. Glen told Seth about the lack of effort from the younger members of the sport team as Cormag groaned and stood, cracking his neck loudly. The orange cushion made contact with the back of Glen's head as Cormag stalked, grumbling, to the door.

"Good seeing you, Glen." The redhead then retreated to the doorway and exited the apartment, cheerfully informing Cormag that he'd gotten his motorcycle back from the shop. The door shut with a slam, rattling the bell that hung from the knob for the cats.

Glen fell against the couch and yawned. It was good that Cormag was starting to go out more often, Glen hadn't enjoyed manhandling his brother past the door frame to socialize after he'd fist appeared at the apartment complex. It was great that Seth, had shown up and befriended his brother, really it was. Cormag could handle people; he could handle it if Seth went a little quick, Cormag had a strong fist and fast feet, he'd needed both to cross the border. Not that Seth seemed in any way inclined to cause problems for Cormag, he seemed nearly as in tuned to the man's moods as Glen was. Maybe just as in tuned.

Maybe more.

Glen glanced at the coat rack near the door, two coats and a varsity jacket hanging, and growled quietly. He grabbed his cell phone from the table and began dialing a number, intending to cancel with his friends in his sudden foul mood. His thumb hovered over the green Send button as Cormag burst through the door, rubbing his arms as Seth patiently waited outside the doorframe.

Cormag grabbed at Glen's adorned varsity jacket, pulling it over his shoulders before freezing. "Glen? Are you gonna use it?" His sunny strands held a dashing of snowflakes and his eyes faltered questioningly. Glen's frown disappeared as he watched Cormag's finger's twitch over the collar and sleeve.

"No, it's all yours." Cormag nodded, unsuccessfully hiding his grin, and left, calling a farewell to his brother as Seth waited. The door shut, softly, and Glen closed his phone. He grabbed another coat from the rack and crossed to the street side window, opening it and waiting for the telltale redhead to emerge from the building three stories below. Once spotted he called out and caught the pair's attention.

Cormag looked up and shouted, "What!?" Glen zipped up his jacket and grinned.

"Use a condom, hon!"

Glen laughed as Cormag flipped him off and herded Seth, who was also laughing, towards the parked bike. The snow got in the way, but Glen was sure that his brother's face was now a better match for his companion's scarlet mane. With the window locked, the cats fed, and the lights off, Glen shut and locked the door with a smile, now intent on having himself an enjoyable evening.

--

Because Glen in conjunction with Seth and Cormag is awesome. Even without Seth and Cormag, he be awesome.


End file.
